iTurn Eighteen
by RayLedgend
Summary: Spencer's been waiting for years for this day, but he can't honestly seduce his own sister, can he? Hint: yes he can. WARNING: explicit sex of the incest variety. You've been warned, so don't come crying to me about it later.


**I know, I know. I've written so many sex fics for iCarly that it's starting to get a little creepy. It's just, the cast is perfect for this shit. We've got 2 females and 2 males, so whichever homosexual sex I want to do, I can do it here. Plus, it has siblings so any time I want to do an incest fanfic I can do that too. Not only that, but I could always just do heterosexual stuff if I feel so inclined. This universe is just so damn versatile. But enough about that, let's start the story =P**

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Carly, Carly Shay to be exact. Now, Carly was just your typical high schooler . . . well, typical except for the fact that she was one of the hosts on the weekly webcast and internet sensation known as iCarly. Of course, internet celebrity only gets you so far, and she had only been recognized once or twice over the years. Still, that's once or twice more than most people her age, so that was kinda cool. Either way, today was a special day, so she came back home with a bounce in her step. It was a little quiet at her apartment, though, so she called out that she was home as she opened the door.

"Happy 18th birthday, Carly!" As Carly walked into her apartment, her brother Spencer jumped out and threw confetti at her.

Carly giggled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Spencer. I can't believe I'm an adult now."

"You and me both, Carly." She sure looked like one, too. Spencer couldn't help but notice how attractive she'd gotten over the years. You wouldn't believe the things Spencer wanted to do to his sister, but he held himself back. Spencer was many things, but a rapist was not one of them. "Say, how about when you finish your homework, we go out to eat somewhere? You can invite your friends, too."

She smiled at the offer. Spencer didn't go out to restaurants often, so this was a real treat. "You got a deal, Spencer." She went straight up to her room and started on her homework. Carly was a pretty good student, so she was able to breeze through a lot of it . . . well, until she got started on her trigonometry homework. That was the stuff that always stumped her, damn math. When was she ever gonna need trigonometry? I'll tell ya when: never! But anyway, instead of crying about it, Carly decided to ask for some help.

"Spencer!" she called.

"Yeah, Carly?" His voice called back from downstairs.

"Cold you come upstairs quick?"

"Yeah, I'll be right up." And just like that, Spencer trotted on up the steps. "Hey, whatcha need?" Spencer asked, opening the door.

"Hey, do you know any trigonometry? I don't really get this stuff."

"Trig?" He stood behind Carly's desk chair and looked at the notebook. "I haven't done trig since I was your age." He scratched his head. "Hmm . . ." He stared at the ceiling in thought, but soon, his gaze started to move into his sister's top, giving him a nice eyeful of her breasts.

Carly felt his breath between her shoulder and her neck, and she could tell where he was looking from the corner of her eye. Needless to say, it made her pretty uncomfortable. "Oh, well thanks anyway, Spencer. I'll figure it out on my own." She hoped that'd be enough to shoo him away so she could put this awkward moment behind her . . . no such luck.

"That's alright, Carly." Like hell he was going away. He was way too horny for that. Fuck the fact that they were siblings. He wanted to fuck, and she was legal age (and about time, too.) "Just hand me the textbook, and I'll figure it out." She shrugged, but handed the book over, and he pretended to glance through the pages.

**Alright guys, I'm about to show you my stupidest, most half assed way to start a sex scene yet. Are you ready for this? You'd better be, 'cause here it goes.**

"Hey, Carly, I've got an idea." She turned her head toward him. "Well, I was just thinking that maybe if we had sex I'd remember how to do this trig stuff."

Carly gave her brother a face that was nothing short of flabbergasted. She was confused, and feeling a little scared too, but there was no way he was serious, right? This is incest for cryin' out loud. I mean, that's fucking illegal, not to mention . . . ick! Then again, there was the way he was staring at her before. With more surprise than anything, she yelled. "Why the hell would sex make you remember trigonometry?"

"Well, it's just that you look a lot like my old girlfriend. She used to explain this stuff to me, so I thought if we had sex I'd start to remember." He was lying through his teeth of course; he just wanted to get into his sister's pants.

"Oh." She felt a little relieved. "Good plan, Spencer." With that, her clothes started to come off. She pulled off her jeans first, and her panties rolled off a bit with them. Spencer leaned over her and grabbed at the bottom of her shirt, and she lifted her arms into the air for him. Carly's shirt came off, and she quickly undid her bra. Spencer took in a nice long look at her breasts before she pulled off her panties.

Now that she was fully nude, she laid on the ground for her brother and spread her legs. Spencer put his face between her legs and gave her pussy a few licks. Carly shook a little and "mm'd" in pleasure. Spencer licked a few more times, focusing on the clit area, and started to finger his sister as he did so. Carly's mouth hung open with pleasure, as she bent her neck back and closed her eyes. Spencer increased his pace, fingering and licking his sister faster and faster to the point where Carly could hardly breathe from the pleasure. Vaginal juices started to leak from her pussy as Carly started shaking her hips almost unconsciously. "Please, Spencer, keep licking. I love it so much," Carly moaned. Spencer was happy to oblige as he licked up and down his sister's pussy like a dog.

Carly was getting close to climax from just this treatment alone, but soon, Spencer pulled away. Carly shot her eyes open and saw that her brother was starting to undress now too. His pants and boxers both came off at once, exposing his fully erect cock, a modest 6 incher. He decided to keep his shirt on, though, since he didn't want to waste any more time before getting that dick of his into a vagina.

Carly got on her hands and knees for her brother, and pulled her ass cheeks apart. Taking hold of her waist, Spencer pulled his sister on to his cock and started his thrusting. Carly let out a high pitched sound as her vaginal walls were pulled apart by her brother's rock hard cock, but pushed herself onto him over and over again. Vaginal fluid shot from her body with each thrust, coating the floor and drenching the bottom of Spencer's shirt. Spencer kept thrusting with a constant rhythm, pushing as deep into his sister as his dick could take him. As the fucking continued, Spencer decided to give his sister a quick slap across the ass, causing her vaginal walls to tighten around him.

"Ah! Keep going, Spencer! Keep pounding my pussy!" Carly blurted out. Not that Spencer was about to stop or anything, as he was feeling too good to even consider it. Instead, he fucked with abandon, slamming his dickular region into his sister's pussy over and over again. Each of Spencer's thrusts sent a shake through his sister's body which jiggled her breasts and rocked her head. Carly loved it all, though, and could do nothing but moan like a pornstar as the pleasure became just too much for her.

Finally after a good ten minutes of hardcore doggiestyle fucking, Spencer was ready to shoot his load. "Carly! I can't hold out anymore!"

"Do it inside, Spencer! Fill me up with your cum!"

"Can't say no to that one," Spencer said as he grabbed at his sister's waist and pulled her close. And with that one final thrust, both siblings came together. Spencer's jizz rocketed into his sister who accepted all of it as best she could. I say as best she could because, you see, Spencer's semen filled Carly up so completely that it sprayed out around Spencer's dick like a pressurized liquid. There was just so much ejaculate that it had nowhere to go but out.

And, with that, the two siblings were out of breath and sexually exhausted. Spencer was panting and sweating and his balls kinda hurt after releasing all that baby batter, but he still felt fucking great. He'd been waiting for this for years now. Meanwhile Carly laid on her back, breathing heavy, and dripping semen from her vagina, but still satisfied with the experience.

Finally, after a few long minutes of afterglow, they were able to speak again. "Wow, Carly. You were great back there." Spencer wiped some sweat from his brow. "Best fuck I've had in a long time."

"You were pretty good too, Spencer." Carly said after catching her breath. "But I was thinking something back there . . ."

"Hm? Thinking what, Carly?"

"Well, it's just . . . this didn't have anything to do with trigonometry, did it?"

Spencer gasped quickly and his eyes got wide. "Uh oh!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "That's my Spencer," she said with a playful grin. Then, the two siblings just sat back and laughed. You could practically hear the corny music play as the screen faded to black, just like in a bad sitcom.

**The End**

**Alright, so I know this was just a quick little story, but I had some fun with it. It's just sorta silly, and clearly not a serious take on the romance, but what else do you expect with a track record like mine =P Well, hopefully you got a good chuckle out of it. I sure did while writing it =P Anyway, since you got this far, please remember to review. I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
